


Detrás de las Fachadas

by YeolSongarak



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Universo Alterno - Universidad, estudiantes de arquitectura, pero no tiene mucho argot de arquitectura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolSongarak/pseuds/YeolSongarak
Summary: “Bueno, las apariencias son sólo eso. Apariencias.” Los ojos de Jaehyo están abiertos, mirando a Jiho cuando continúa, “Si te sirve de consuelo, todos siempre asumen que no soy más que un rostro bonito. Pero piénsalo de esta manera, si esas personas no pueden pasar de esa primera impresión, entonces nunca llegarán a saber cómo somos en verdad. Y esa es su pérdida, no la nuestra”.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind Facades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928512) by [cian1675](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675). 



Muchos consideran que Jiho es el tipo de persona que frecuenta bares y clubes cuando tiene tiempo libre. Se equivocan. Preferiría pasar el rato solo en casa, acurrucado en su cama con un libro y música suave sonando de fondo. Sólo porque tenga una predilección por teñir su cabello de rubio, ponerse piercings en las orejas y tener tatuajes asomándose del cuello o las mangas cortas de sus camisetas no quiere decir que sea del tipo que van a fiestas, incluso si está sentado en un bar ahora. Es una excepción, no la regla general, pero por la forma en la que las personas lo están mirando, queda claro que piensan que va con el patrón regular. Claro. Sólo está ahí porque Kyung no paraba de lloriquear por no tener a alguien que lo acompañe, y lo había arrastrado prácticamente a la fuerza fuera de su apartamiento, muy a pesar de sus protestas.

“Necesitas relajarte” dice su amigo por lo bajo, golpeándolo ligeramente entre las costillas mientras sus ojos escanean el lugar en busca de algún tipo con quien haya conversado alguna de las tantas noches en las que ha venido a este lugar.

“Ya me has traído acá, no me digas qué hacer”, murmura Jiho, sus dedos trazando ligeramente el borde de su vaso de algo que ni siquiera es alcohol, porque sabe que no puede tomar una gota de alcohol sin que se le suba a la cabeza, aunque luzca exactamente como lo opuesto. 

“Vaya, de mal humor, ¿no es así?” Kyung se aleja ligeramente, sin estar muy preocupado por el humor del chico, o que él sea la razón de ello.

Jiho no se molesta en responder, sólo rueda los ojos. Su amigo lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber la respuesta sin necesidad de preguntar. Mientras Jiho considera sus opciones de escape mentalmente, Kyung finalmente deja de buscar, sus ojos fijos en un rincón lejos del ambiente. Antes de que Jiho tenga la oportunidad de decir algo, Kyung deja su asiento y se va. Jiho se pregunta si sería un mal amigo si deja el lugar ahora y lo abandona aquí. Probablemente no, porque ya está hablando con el muchacho que había estado buscando, y no parece que vaya a extrañar a su amigo, incluso si se va.

Se está parando para irse, cuando alguien lo toca en el hombro. Jiho gira, medio-esperando que sea Kyung aunque su mejor amigo rara vez termina conversaciones en el bar tan rápidamente. No es él. Es un muchacho alto, más o menos del mismo tamaño que Jiho, con cabello marrón claro y rasgos agudos pero delicados al mismo tiempo.

“Lo que sea que estés ofreciendo, no estoy interesado”, dice Jiho, sabiendo que probablemente suene rudo, pero en verdad quiere salir del lugar abarrotado de gente e ir a casa donde puede estar solo. El chico luce sorprendido, pero entonces sonríe a medias, divertido. Esta no es la mirada de rechazo que espera (no que haya tenido la intención de herirlo), así que agrega, “Si lo que buscas es sexo casual, no hago eso. Y de todos modos, ya me estoy yendo”.

El muchacho parpadea por un segundo, antes de estallar repentinamente en risas. Jiho no está seguro de qué es lo divertido de la situación, pero concluye que puede simplemente irse ya que ha dejado su posición clara. Pero el muchacho desliza una mano alrededor de su muñeca, rodeándola ligeramente, sin presión sobre su piel. Mientras se seca las lágrimas de la risa y tratando de respirar para calmarse, el chico se las arregla para decir “¿Qué clase de ego tienes, que crees que estoy aquí para pedirte sexo casual?”.

Jiho no cree que el muchacho esté esperando una respuesta, suponiendo que era una pregunta retórica, pero pasa un largo silencio, y el chico tiene una mirada expectante. No tiene una buena respuesta, así que solo dice, “Este es un bar gay, ¿cierto? ¿No son este tipo de cosas las que suelen sucede aquí? Así que solo lo asumí…”

“¿Asumiste que te estoy ligando?” El muchacho se ríe, más suave esta vez. Sus ojos aún brillan por las lágrimas de tanto reír, no que Jiho lo haya notado. “Bueno, lo siento si te di esa impresión, pero sólo quería saludar porque creí haberte reconocido. Somos de la misma facultad en la universidad”.

“¿Qué hace un estudiante de arquitectura en un bar un viernes por la noche?” Jiho pregunta reflexivamente, aunque probablemente sea una pregunta estúpida porque él es de arquitectura también, y claramente también está en el bar, ¿o no?

“Si te refieres a la percepción general de que los estudiantes de arquitectura no tienen vida ni tiempo para dormir y solo son encontrados en sus áreas de trabajo, te haré saber que eso no es cierto. Aunque claro, que tu estés aquí debería ser suficiente prueba”, el chico responde fácilmente. “Oh, y mi nombre es Jaehyo, por cierto. Cuarto año”.

“…Jiho, segundo año”, se escucha a sí mismo responder, más que nada por cortesía.

“Sí, lo sé. Eres famoso incluso entre los de cuarto. Los profesores y estudiantes siempre hablan de cuán geniales son tus diseños”.

“Gracias, supongo” responde el muchacho, no enteramente seguro de saber qué es lo que busca Jaehyo. No quiere decir más en caso esto se pueda convertir en una conversación más larga. La que tiene justo ahora está impidiendo su plan de escape.

“Bueno, eso era todo. Sólo vine a saludar, y ya lo hice. Parece que tienes apuro por ir a algún lado así que no te molesto más”, dice Jaehyo inclinando levemente la cabeza, desapareciendo de vuelta dentro de la multitud. Repentinamente solo de nuevo, Jiho demora un segundo asegurándose de que Kyung aún está ocupado, antes de salir del lugar.

Es sólo cuando está de vuelta en su apartamento que considera lo que acaba de pasar en el bar gay. No está tan preocupado por el hecho de que alguien de la universidad lo haya visto en un lugar así. Hay un montón de personas que no son heterosexuales en la facultad de Arquitectura, y aquellos que lo son tienden a ser relativamente más comprensivos que sus compañeros de secundaría. En vez de eso, siente curiosidad sobre por qué un estudiante mayor se molestaría en saludarlo, particularmente alguien a quien no piensa haber visto por la universidad, aun cuando Jaehyo haya dicho que es de la misma facultad. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo pensado en eso, porque está comenzando a sentir sueño, a pesar de que se las arregla para encontrar al chico en Instagram después de buscar su nombre y el de la universidad en Naver. Es sólo un montón de selcas, con una que otra foto artística de arquitectura en blanco y negro, nada muy especial, y Jiho se queda dormido con el celular en la mano mientras miraba el Instagram del muchacho.

 

 

Es alrededor de una semana después cuando Jiho está pasando por algunos de los paneles donde exhiben los trabajos de estudiantes selectos por los pasillos que llevan al área de trabajo de los de segundo año que se da cuenta que uno de ellos está diseñado por un “Ahn Jaehyo”. La escuela muestra siempre los mejores trabajos de cada semestre por todo el edificio, y usualmente Jiho no les presta atención, porque lo que son considerados trabajos de buenos estudiantes no siempre es buena arquitectura. La mayoría de las veces sólo escogen los diseños con perspectivas adornadas imaginativamente, completados con filtros artísticos y fondos fantasiosos que oscurecen el diseño más que dilucidar la intención de la construcción, pero Jiho no cree en elegir el envase sobre el contenido. El diseño de Jaehyo, sin embargo, no es uno de esos que favorece el estilo sobre la sustancia, se da cuenta Jiho mientras estudia los dibujos simples pero informativos de los planos del edificio y sus secciones. Realmente hay algo que podría ser no un espacio emocionante, sino tranquilo en la construcción, y Jiho se pregunta por qué un estudiante competente como Jaehyo podría estar interesado en su trabajo. Claro, él tiene algunas ideas y diseños interesantes, y al contrario que sus compañeros del mismo año, no teme probar con formas diferentes, modos de diseñar diferentes, cosas diferentes. Pero ni de lejos es tan competente como alguien de cuarto año, y sus habilidades como diseñador aún necesitan muchas mejoras. Jiho está reflexionando sobre esto mientras sigue parado frente al trabajo del muchacho cuando el mismo Jaehyo aparece repentinamente.

“Veo que has encontrado mi trabajo” dice el muchacho tranquilamente detrás de Jiho, y casi salta de la sorpresa. Jaehyo probablemente notó el ligero pánico en sus ojos, porque sonríe un poco, y luego agrega, “Perdón si te asusté. Me dicen que camino sin hacer ruido”.

Jiho asiente ligeramente, esperando no verse demasiado sobresaltado ahora, poniendo una cara neutral. Pero entonces recuerda que su cara neutral es algo intimidante (“resting bitch face”, Kyung lo había llamado), así que intenta una sonrisa ligera, sólo para detenerse cuando se da cuenta de que se ve un poco siniestro del reflejo de la luna que cubre los paneles de Jaehyo. Volviendo a su cara neutral, Jiho dice “Está bien, sólo me distraje y no te escuché pasando por el pasillo. Y no miraba específicamente tu trabajo. Sólo pasaba por los trabajos mientras caminaba”.

“Ya veo. Bueno, voy a suponer que has mirado mi trabajo, ya que estás en frente de él. ¿Qué piensas sobre mi diseño?” pregunta Jaehyo.

Jiho lo piensa por un momento, tratando de poner sus ideas en palabras. “Es bueno. Me gusta cómo has diseñado el interior del edificio tan claramente para mostrar tu intención de hacer de la biblioteca un lugar tranquilo para la abstracción pero también uno para que las personas socialicen. Pero pensé que la fachada del edificio es un poco discordante con lo que sucede dentro del él… es demasiado…”

“¿Genérico?” sugiere Jaehyo.

“Hmm, no realmente. Es casi demasiado… agradable, estéticamente. Bonito, como si atrajera demasiada atención a sí mismo a pesar de que se supone que es un espacio tranquilo por dentro”, corrige Jiho con un ligero ceño fruncido. Espera que Jaehyo no sea el tipo de personas que tomen las críticas a mal. 

“Hmm”, Jaehyo pausa, “Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Esa es una observación interesante y no del todo errónea”.

Jiho no responde porque no parece que Jaehyo esté escuchando, por la forma en que sus ojos parecen ver algo en la distancia. Se pregunta si el mayor está pensando en algo más.

 

 

En la cafetería para el almuerzo, Jiho ve a Dean y Minho con un grupo de otros estudiantes de segundo año en una mesa comiendo, pero ya casi han terminado, así que no se molesta en unirse. Sólo inclina la cabeza cuando pasa cerca. Ellos lo saludan de vuelta, sin preguntar por qué no se está sentando con ellos. En un lugar más alejado nota a Jay, un estudiante mayor, comiendo con otro tipo que podría ser alguien de su mismo año ya que no reconoce su rostro. Jay no lo ve, así que no lo saluda. Jiho pone su bandeja en la mesa, luego arregla su abrigo largo para que no se arrugue demasiado cuando se siente. Conoce a muchos de los estudiantes en arquitectura, tanto sus compañeros como algunos mayores, pero son más conocidos que amigos reales. Se saludan, salen juntos; en la superficie parece que podría incluso ser una persona muy sociable con el número de personas que conoce casualmente, pero en verdad sólo va a la deriva con ellos porque no es tan cercano a nadie. La única persona a la que se encuentra remotamente cercana es Kyung, y eso es porque se han conocido desde antes de la primaria. Pero Kyung no está en arquitectura, está en Matemáticas y usa la cafetería que está cerca de su facultad, así que Jiho usualmente termina comiendo su almuerzo solo. Funciona mejor de esta manera, de todos modos. Puede comer rápidamente para volver de vuelta a hacer sus trabajos sin tener que entretener a la gente.

Jiho ha comenzado con su estofado de pasta de frijoles cuando alguien coloca su bandeja al lado opuesto de la mesa. Preguntándose si es Jay pasando para saludar, Jiho no espera ver el lindo rostro de Jaehyo, pero es el mismo par de ojos ligeramente redondos, nariz recta y labios simétricos que había visto hace más o menos una hora. El muchacho toma asiento cuando el otro no objeta, comenzando su propio plato sin una palabra. Es sólo después de que Jiho está por la mitad de su almuerzo que pregunta “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”.

“Comiendo, como tú”, responde Jaehyo entre cucharadas de sopa. Encoge los hombros como si no fuera nada, pero Jiho no piensa que verlo dos veces en el día sea una coincidencia, especialmente no después de que el muchacho se haya molestado en saludarlo en el bar hace una semana. Se lo dice, sin preocuparse particularmente si el chico lo perciba como egoísta, pero todo lo que hace Jaehyo es dedicarle una bonita sonrisa y decir, “Supongo que no eres tan lento después de todo”.

Si implica lo que Jiho está pensando, eso probablemente significa que sí se había aproximado a él el otro día buscando pasar la noche juntos o algo parecido. Pero cuando le pregunta si esa fue su intención desde el inicio, Jaehyo sólo lo mira fijamente antes de decir “Eres raro, ¿sabías eso? Estoy tratando de conocerte, no de meterme en tus pantalones”.

Se siente relativamente mal por pensar eso, hasta que el mayor agrega, “Bueno, quiero decir, no es que no quiera, pero estoy más interesado en conocerte como persona primero”.

No está seguro sobre cómo responder a eso, pero el calor que está llegando a sus mejillas sugiere que tal vez Jaehyo se pondrá al tanto de lo que está sintiendo de todos modos.

 

 

A pesar del incómodo inicio, Jiho se ve a sí mismo dejando a Jaehyo entrar en su vida. Al principio es porque el muchacho sigue apareciendo, tal vez no diariamente porque ambos están demasiado ocupados con los trabajos de la facultad como para hacer eso, pero lo suficientemente seguido como para que Jiho piense haberse encontrado con el chico más en el último mes que Kyung, a pesar de que éste sea su compañero de apartamento. Luego, Jiho se encuentra a sí mismo buscando a Jaehyo para escuchar su opinión sobre su diseño o pedir ayuda en cosas técnicas como Autocad o Archicad, programas que ha usado antes pero que no termina de manejar por completo. Consiguen estar lo suficientemente cómodos con el otro para ser más que conocidos, tal vez incluso amigos, conversando con facilidad cuando se encuentran por los pasillos o en la cafetería.

Algunas veces el mayor pide almuerzo cuando se quedan en las áreas de trabajo de la universidad para continuar con sus proyectos, pagando por la comida de ambos. Cuando Jiho menciona que puede pagar su propio almuerzo y que el otro no necesita pagar por el suyo, Jaehyo responde que es su deber como hyung. No menciona nada acerca de lo que dijo aquella vez que almorzaron en la cafetería, acerca de querer conocer mejor a Jiho, o que podría querer meterse en sus pantalones. Tampoco trata de acercarse demasiado a él, nunca sobrepasando los límites de la relación entre un estudiante mayor y menor, así que no está seguro de qué es lo que Jaehyo está pensando exactamente. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que quería conocerlo mejor? ¿Lo quiso decir como amigo, o habrá significado algo más? ¿Estaba bromeando al decir que quería meterse en los pantalones de Jiho? No lo sabe.

Le molesta un poco no saber, pero no se detiene por mucho tiempo a pensar en eso. No es lo más importante en su vida de todos modos, porque está más enfocado en arquitectura. Habiéndose encontrado con la arquitectura por primera vez a través de las obras de Rem Koolhaas, Jiho comenzó a considerar seriamente convertirse en arquitecto en la secundaria, leyendo extensamente sobre la historia de la arquitectura coreana y moderna después de darse cuenta de que tenía un interés insaciable sobre el tema. Aunque está en una de las mejores universidades de arquitectura en el país, es sólo el inicio de su sueño de convertirse en un arquitecto capaz de diseñar grandes construcciones, y tiene mucho por aprender en el camino. Es bueno que los profesores y estudiantes piensen que tiene aptitud para el diseño, pero Jiho quiere mejorar constantemente incluso si otros piensan que ya es bueno, porque así es como podrá conseguir lo que busca. Él cree y piensa en esto con toda sinceridad, pero también es humano, así que algunas veces cuando se estanca en un diseño, como ahora, su mente vuelve a cosas más mundanas, y se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose qué piensa Jaehyo de él.

Es en este momento que éste entra al área de trabajo donde Jiho se encuentra, el crujir de la puerta al abrirse anunciando su llegada. Lo mira y ve a un Jaehyo cansado, y piensa que probablemente él mismo se ve igual de agotado. Están a mitad de la noche ahora y ya pasó el último bus que lo lleva a casa y Jiho no está precisamente deseoso de dormir en el piso de nuevo. Trata de manejar bien su tiempo para no tener que amanecerse tan seguido (más que nada porque Kyung se queja, diciendo que es malo para su cuerpo y no se calla hasta que lo hace prometer dormir adecuadamente al menos cinco días a la semana) pero a veces se olvida del tiempo cuando está diseñando. Estira su espalda rígida, diciendo, “¿Supongo que te quedarás de amanecida en la universidad como yo, verdad?”.

Jaehyo le dedica una sonrisa débil, probablemente demasiado cansado mientras se inclina sobre la mesa. “No, pronto estaré caminando de vuelta a mi apartamento. Quería amanecerme pero sólo me estoy quedando dormido, así que no hay razón para torturarme a mí mismo dibujando cosas inútiles en el papel”.

“Eso debe ser agradable, que tu apartamento esté lo suficientemente cerca como para volver caminando. El mío toma como mínimo una hora” comenta Jiho, descansando su mejilla en su mano mientras hace garabatos vanamente sobre el asqueroso diseño que acaba de dibujar justo ahora. Se ha quedado estancado en su trabajo, se está quedando dormido, y Jaehyo en verdad está volviendo a casa así que no tendrá compañía. Eso lo hace sentir más cansancio, y piensa que tal vez ha hecho un puchero involuntario cuando agrega, “Estoy estancado y con sueño, probablemente debería tomar una siesta antes de continuar. Si tan sólo tuviera algo más que este frío y duro piso para dormir”.

En verdad no tenía ninguna suerte de intención cuando dijo esas palabras, pero Jiho piensa que de repente sonó como si le pidiera al mayor quedarse en su apartamento por esta noche. Está a punto de corregir esa posible interpretación cuando el otro dice, “¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento entonces?”.

No lo sugirió a propósito, pero Jiho no lo piensa dos veces antes de contestar, “Sí, si no te importa”.

 

 

Jaehyo vive sólo a diez minutos de la universidad, no muy lejos. Jiho decide en el camino que probablemente puede permitirse seis horas de sueño en vez de la siesta corta que había considerado antes. Su diseño puede esperar hasta la mañana, ya que es sólo una revisión con su tutor y no una presentación importante. El mayor no dice mucho en el interín, sólo le indica donde vive para que Jiho sepa como volver a la universidad luego. Éste tampoco inicia una conversación, porque es de noche y se encuentra medio dormido, así que solo lo sigue. Es sólo después de llegar al pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación que recuerda que se había estado preguntando qué piensa Jaehyo de él antes, sobre si el muchacho quiere ser su amigo o si busca por algo más. El recuerdo lo hace sentir incómodo ahí, parado en medio de la sala del muchacho (que también es su dormitorio, porque es un apartamento de una sola habitación).

“Ten, puedes usar algunas de mis prendas para dormir para no arruinar las tuyas”, Jaehyo dice, lanzándose ropa doblada y una toalla.

Jiho cree que la toalla quiere decir que el muchacho le está pidiendo que se bañe primero, así que asegura la puerta del baño y se limpia rápidamente, tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre el hecho de que está usando ropa que tiene el aroma de su mayor. Aunque sólo se está quedando en el apartamento de Jaehyo para no tener que dormir en la universidad, Jiho siente de pronto que está ahí para algo más. Todo está en tu mente, piensa. Jaehyo nunca ha sugerido ser nada más que un compañero, y Jiho es quien está sobreanalizando un comentario que el chico pudo haber dicho como una broma hace un mes. Se echa un poco de agua en la cara para aclarar sus pensamientos antes de abrir la puerta.

 

 

Jaehyo se demora sólo cinco minutos en bañarse, lo que sorprende a Jiho. Había pensado que un chico como él pasaría más tiempo en el baño, y su cara probablemente muestra lo que está pensando, porque Jaehyo dice, “Estás pensando mucho sobre algo. ¿Qué es?”

“No mucho. Sólo pensé que pasarías más tiempo en la ducha, eso es todo” murmura Jiho, estirándose en el pequeño sofá de una pieza. Es demasiado pequeña para dormir en ella, pero hay una alfombra que se ve limpia, así que probablemente dormirá sobre ella. Es mejor que el piso de la universidad, al menos, probablemente más suave y cálida.

“¿Por qué pensaste que tomaría una ducha más larga? ¿Parezco del tipo que hace eso a menudo?” Jaehyo bromea, pasando rápidamente la toalla por su cabello para secarlos. El de Jiho ya está seco a medias, aunque no le haya hecho nada. No le preocupa mucho dormir con el cabello húmedo si ya es verano.

“Hmm, luces como si cuidaras bien de tu apariencia” es todo lo que dice, porque piensa que si dice algo más, podría terminar declamando poesía acerca de cómo cree que Jaehyo se ve realmente guapo (o tal vez balbuceando cosas sin sentido, teniendo en cuenta cuán somnoliento su cerebro está). Ya lo había notado las primeras veces que se conocieron, pero Jiho pensó que sería el tipo de belleza a la que uno se vuelve más inmune cada vez que se expone más a ella. Se equivoca. Sólo ha notado cuan proporcionales y simétricas son las facciones del muchacho, su apreciación incrementando a medida que ve más seguido el rostro de Jaehyo.

Dicho rostro frunce el ceño, líneas formándose en su nariz cuando replica, “Bueno, quiero decir, cuido mi aspecto, pero no es lo primero en lo que pienso. Al menos, no todo el tiempo. Bueno, suficiente de eso, es tarde. Deberíamos dormir”.

Jiho se queda en el sofá, mirando al otro subir a su cama individual, preguntándose si debería recostarse sobre la alfombra ahora. Tal vez debería poner una toalla encima primero, para no tener que mojarla con su cabello medio seco. Está ocupado tratando de decidir, así que no nota que Jaehyo se ha quedado mirándolo hasta que dice, “Jiho”.

“¿Sí?”

“Te acabo de preguntar si quieres compartir la cama conmigo, ya que no hay mucho donde puedas dormir además de la alfombra. Pero ya sabes, si lo encuentras incómodo, no tienes que hacerlo”.

Jiho alza las cejas ante lo que dice el muchacho, pensando por un momento antes de decir, “Sólo dormiré en la alfombra, ambos no entraremos en tu cama sin sentirnos cómodos”. Pausa un momento para agregar, “Aunque gracias”.

Jaehyo no insiste, asintiendo ligeramente antes de cubrirse con una sábana. “Hasta mañana, Jiho”.

“…hasta mañana”. Se siente extraño ahí en el apartamento del mayor, usando su ropa con el muchacho durmiendo en la cama tan cerca de él, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello, porque su cuerpo está agotado, y el sueño se apodera de él antes de darse cuenta.

 

 

Su alarma suena por la mañana, y Jiho encuentra su teléfono a tientas para silenciarlo antes de que el ruido despierte a Jaehyo. En la cama, el bulto bajo las sábanas voltea ligeramente antes de que una mano se asome para jalar las sábanas más arriba. Lo más probable es que el chico no tenga que despertar tan tempano, piensa Jiho, levantándose para limpiarse y cambiarse a su ropa de ayer. El muchacho aún sigue durmiendo cuando ya está listo para irse, así que sólo le deja una nota diciendo que está volviendo a la universidad antes de irse.

De vuelta al proyecto, Jiho termina el diseño que tiene que hacer antes de ir con su tutor, dejando caer el lapicero cuando finalmente ha terminado con el dibujo. Es algo engorroso y brusco, pero servirá.

 

 

“¿Por qué tu construcción se ve tan…?”

“¿Tan...?” Repite Jiho, preguntándose qué es lo que su tutor va a decir. ¿Algo bueno? ¿Algo malo?

“Se ve muy… estruendoso”, dice eventualmente su tutor, frunciendo el ceño. Seguro, tal vez la fachada era demasiado decorativa para el interior, pero diseñó los espacios dentro adecuadamente. Está a punto de decirle eso a su tutor cuando el hombre le devuelve los dibujos y esquemas suspirando. “Jiho, tal vez deberías pensar mejor sobre lo que buscas conseguir con este diseño. Simplemente no puedes hacer la fachada tan estrafalaria y dejar los interiores tan insuficientes”.

Jiho no tiene oportunidad para defender su diseño – a sí mismo – porque su tutor se pone de pie para pasar al siguiente estudiante.

 

 

Está estirado en el sofá de su apartamento cuando Kyung llega. Las luces que enciende hacen que Jiho cierre los ojos por reflejo, y le gritaría al muchacho si tuviera la energía, pero realmente no se siente con ganas de hacer nada ahora. Su amigo nota que probablemente algo anda mal, porque viene y se queda de pie junto al sofá, dándole empujoncitos a Jiho con la rodilla.

“¿Qué paso?” las palabras son pronunciadas suavemente, completamente diferente al tono burlón que siempre usa.

Jiho abre los ojos cuidadosamente, entrecerrándolos en el caso de que las luces sean muy brillantes. El rostro de Kyung está cubierto por la sombra, pero puede ver la expresión en su rostro, demasiado seria como lo esperaba cuando escuchó el cambio en su tono. No es lo que quiere, así que Jiho sólo murmura “No mucho. Sólo me fue mal en un proyecto”.

“Oh”.

“Sí, como dije, no es mucho”, dice Jiho. No cree que quiera explicarle todo al chico, a pesar de que a Kyung no le molestaría escucharlo. No quiere relatar cuánto le ha afectado el comentario de su tutor, estruendoso por fuera, e insuficiente por dentro. Esa fue una crítica para su diseño, pero Jiho piensa que también podría ser una crítica a su propia personalidad. No lo nota cuando trabaja en sus proyectos, pero muchas veces pone parte de sí mismo en la forma en la que arregla los espacios, la estética que decide usar, las funciones con las que ha equipado el edificio. Probablemente no sea algo bueno tomar las críticas a sus diseños tan personalmente, pero Jiho no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar sentir que está siendo juzgado por cómo es a pesar de que el comentario no sea más que una crítica al diseño, y un reproche a su carácter. No quiere decirle a Kyung nada de esto, que implica demasiado vocabulario relacionado a la arquitectura y procesos de diseño con los que su amigo no está familiarizado, así que no le explica nada. Con un gruñido y algo de esfuerzo Jiho se sienta, decidiendo cambiar de tema. “¿Aún tenemos ramyeon? Tengo hambre”.

Kyung lo mira por un rato, lo suficiente como para que el menor piense que está a punto de ser interrogado, pero al final le dice “Sí, debería estar en la alacena. Compré un poco la semana pasada”.

“Gracias”, dice Jiho, agradeciendo no sólo por el ramyeon, sino también por no seguir indagando. Su amigo solo asiente. Pero más tarde, cuando atrapa al muchacho mirándolo desde lejos mientras prepara sus fideos, su expresión sugiere que Kyung definitivamente ha entendido el doble significado.

 

 

Las prendas que Jaehyo le había prestado están recién lavadas y dobladas dentro de una bolsa, pero Jiho se siente raro llevándola por el área de los de cuarto año, tratando de encontrar el escritorio del mayor. Ignora la sensación, preguntando a algunas personas que siguen en la universidad donde está el muchacho. Finalmente encuentra la espalda del muchacho ligeramente encorvada en un rincón desordenado, las luces amarillas y demasiado brillantes, el escritorio lleno de esquemas hechos en papel pergamino con sólo un espacio libre para una laptop. Abriendo la puerta despacio, Jiho se toma un tiempo para observar a Jaehyo trabajando, dibujando en el papel por un momento y rascándose la cabeza en frustración. No quiere sorprender al muchacho cuando está concentrado, pero necesita devolverle la ropa, así que el menor se aclara la garganta lo más amablemente posible.

“Oh, hola Jiho. ¿Qué te trae acá?”

Es la primera vez que está en el escritorio de Jaehyo, a pesar de que ha pasado por ahí un par de veces, cuando pasaban para comprar snacks de medianoche. Pone la bolsa con la ropa limpia al lado de la laptop. “He lavado la ropa que me prestaste hace unos días. Pensé en pasar y devolvértela”.

“Oh, no había notado que te las llevaste”, dice el chico, dejando su lapicero y girando hacia Jiho. Podrías haberlas dejando en mi habitación, pero supongo que no te dije eso antes de quedarme dormido. Gracias de todos modos”. 

Jiho asiente, y está a punto de irse cuando el otro envuelve su mano alrededor de su muñeca, de la misma forma que aquella vez en el bar. “Es viernes”, Jaehyo dice con una sonrisa. “Debería tomarme un descanso. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?”

No tiene planes, a menos que cuente como plan quedarse en casa con sólo ropa interior sin hacer nada, pero nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que acepte invitaciones de forma tan espontánea a menos que se vea obligado a hacerlo. Esa es la principal razón por la que se ha distraído a sí mismo con los ojos de Jaehyo. Después de un buen rato, Jiho abre la boca y se escucha a sí mismo decir, “Sí, me encantaría”.

La respuesta del mayor es una palmada en el hombro, y comienza a juntar sus cosas.

 

 

Jiho está ligeramente ebrio, habiendo bebido casi todo el segundo vaso de cerveza que Jaehyo le compró. No supo de qué forma explicarle que rara vez toma, que tiene una tolerancia muy baja al alcohol y se le sube a la cabeza muy rápido, porque Jaehyo se había visto tan genuinamente sincero cuando le preguntó si le podía comprar una cerveza, que luego se convirtieron en dos. Así que no le dijo nada. Eso no quería decir que tuviera que tomarse la bebida tan rápido, pero eso era lo que Jiho había terminado haciendo, tomando un sorbo cada vez que se sentía nervioso o no sabía qué decir para mantener la conversación andando. Está volviendo a tomar otro sorbo cuando se da cuenta que no hay nada en el caso. No tiene sentido. ¿No había algo de cerveza hace un rato? Mira el vaso vacío por un buen rato, y lo lleva hacia su rostro para mirarlo más de cerca, como si eso hiciera aparecer cerveza mágicamente. Probablemente no es lo que debería hacer, porque de pronto Jaehyo le está quitando el vaso de la mano, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Por supuesto que estoy – hic – bien” responde Jiho, sin saber por qué el otro se ve tan preocupado. “Yo sólo…”

“¿Sólo?”

Jiho frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué iba a decir. Su mente es un caos en este momento, y puede ver el pensamiento en su mente, pero está muy lejos, y no lo puede alcanzar… “No importa, olvidé lo que quería decir”.

De pronto siente ganas de reírse, y no se da cuenta de que realmente lo está haciendo hasta que Jaehyo le dice “Creo que estás ebrio”.

“¿Lo estoy?” pregunta Jiho, haciendo pucheros. Solamente le hace pucheros a Kyung, muy rara vez en público, y ese pensamiento le hace notar que probablemente esté ebrio. “Maldita sea, creo que sí lo estoy. Ebrio, quiero decir”. Otro suave eructo burbujea por su garganta y mira a Jaehyo, el rostro del muchacho marcado con preocupación, pero aun así atractivo. No debería ser posible, piensa, que alguien se vea tan bien, y aun así sea inteligente y agradable.

“¿Así que no piensas que sólo soy una cara bonita?” Jaehyo se ríe, y Jiho se da cuenta muy tarde que ha pensado en voz alta. Trata de agachar la cabeza, esconder el rostro pero es muy tarde porque el alcohol en su cabeza arruina su coordinación, y se encuentra a sí mismo tropezando. Aunque no se llega a caer ni golpearse contra el piso, porque una mano lo jala del brazo y otra de la cintura. Jaehyo lo levanta, apoyando su peso para que no se caiga de nuevo, y Jiho lo agradece, porque no piensa que tenga la energía para mantenerse de pie por sí mismo. Se olvida del hecho que debería estar avergonzado (emborracharse realmente lo distrae), hasta que Jaehyo murmura, “Me alegra que no sólo veas mi apariencia externa y pienses que es todo lo que soy”.

Siente que su rostro se ruboriza, aunque Jiho está seguro que su rostro ya estaba enrojecido por la cerveza, y murmura de vuelta, “Sería un hipócrita, si hiciera eso”. No llega a explicar la razón porque su mente se distrae con el aroma de Jaehyo, tinta de pluma estilográfica, el aire añejo de las áreas de trabajo en la universidad, y ropa fresca. El calor del cuerpo del mayor contra el suyo donde está inclinando la mayor parte de su peso también nubla los pensamientos de Jiho, y sólo atina a decir, “Tal vez… puedes, ¿puedes llevarme a tu casa? No creo que pueda llegar a casa solo”.

Jaehyo se ríe, el sonido brillante y demasiado alto en los oídos de Jiho, pero no le importa. Es lo último que recuerda de la noche.

 

 

Cuando Jiho despierta en la mañana, es con la boca seca y sintiendo la lengua como papel de lija. Apenas abre los ojos cuando ve una mata de cabello castaño frente a él, y la vista familiar del apartamento de Jaehyo.

“Buenos días”, murmura éste desde donde está echado al lado de Jiho, pasando una mano por su cabello. El movimiento saca el flequillo de sus ojos, y puede ver que la cara del muchacho está ligeramente hinchada por el sueño y el aire cálido de la habitación. Aun así, se ve hermoso. Jiho no menciona esto, porque de pronto recuerda las cosas que dijo anoche mientras estaba ebrio, y apenas se las arregla para responder el saludo mientras trata de esconder su vergüenza.  
Si Jaehyo lo nota, no lo menciona. Sólo parpadea lentamente, como si todavía estuviera somnoliento, antes de decir con cierta ligereza, “El alcohol realmente se te sube a la cabeza. No pensé que te emborracharías con dos vasos de cerveza”.

Es la verdad, pero Jiho siente la necesidad de defenderse a sí mismo por alguna razón, así que replica, su voz aún áspera por la sequedad en su boca, “Sí. Tomé con el estómago vacío, esa es la razón”.

Jaehyo se ríe, mirándolo de cerca. “De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Te ves todo rudo, pero en verdad sólo eres un muchacho suave y tranquilo por dentro ¿verdad?

Se está acercando demasiado a la verdad, recordándole extrañamente al comentario que su tutor le había hecho el otro día por su diseño, y Jiho se encuentra incapaz de responder. Se pregunta si ser tranquilo, suave y sensible por dentro es “insuficiene”, comparado a su estruendoso y rudo exterior. Tal vez.

No quiere hablar sobre eso después de todo, así que toma el momento para darse cuenta que está echado en la angosta cama de Jaehyo con el muchacho a su lado, y trata de entender por qué sigue ahí en vez de pararse. No se siente extraño estando tan cerca de él, por alguna razón. En todo caso, se siente bien. Aún está con la ropa de anoche, pero el mayor tiene puestos unos pijamas, y es bastante obvio que no hicieron nada más que dormir en toda la noche. Mirando a Jaehyo quien parece estar quedándose dormido de nuevo, con los ojos cerrándose ligeramente, Jiho dice finalmente, “Bueno, supongo que no siempre nos vemos como realmente somos”.

Jaehyo no responde por un largo rato, y el menor se está preguntando si en verdad se quedó dormido cuando el muchacho finalmente murmura, “Bueno, las apariencias son sólo eso. Apariencias.” Los ojos del muchacho están abiertos, mirando a Jiho cuando continúa, “Si te sirve de consuelo, todos siempre asumen que no soy más que un lindo rostro. Pero piénsalo de esta manera, si esas personas no pueden pasar de esa primera impresión, entonces nunca llegarán a saber cómo somos en verdad. Y esa es su pérdida, no la nuestra”.

Jiho medita sobre esto, preguntándose si es realmente la pérdida de la otra persona. Deja que su visión desenfoque mientras piensa, hundiéndose de nuevo en el colchón. Jaehyo se remueve ligeramente en la cama, pero más allá de eso no se vuelve a mover, y los dos se quedan así en la cama, en silencio, por un buen momento. Ya es algo tarde, con los rayos del sol que vienen de la ventana brillan directamente en su rostro, cuando el mayor se mueve para levantarse. Jiho aún sigue acostado en la cama, tratando de ignorar la luz deslizándose por su brazo, calentando su piel. Cuando la sensación es demasiado, lleva su brazo hacia su cuerpo, y es en ese momento cuando Jaehyo se sienta al borde de la cama.

“Toma, deberías tomar algo de agua”

Jiho recibe el vaso que el otro está sosteniendo con ambas manos, bebiendo de él agradecido. Había estado demasiado cómodo en la cama como para moverse, pero ahora que ya está sentando y tomando agua, la realidad de dónde se encuentra se asienta en su mente de nuevo. Termina el agua, tragando antes de decir “Jaehyo hyung”.

“Hmm?”

“Gracias. Por cuidarme y dejar que me quede aquí anoche”

“No hay problema”, responde Jaehyo, tomando el vaso ahora vacío y cruzando la habitación para ponerlo en el lavabo. El muchacho gira, apoyándose en éste con la espalda, mirando a Jiho sin una sola palabra por tanto tiempo, que el chico se pregunta si se ve peor de lo que pensaba. Pero eso no es lo que el mayor comenta cuando eventualmente habla. En vez de eso, Jaehyo dice algo que no espera.

“Saber, mirándote así, desaliñado con las mismas prendas de ayer, acostado en mi cama… No puedo evitar preguntarme qué habría sucedido si en verdad te hubiera pedido pasar una noche solos esa vez cuando nos conocimos. ¿Me habrías seguido a casa, y esto habría sido lo que vería al despertar?”.

Jaehyo dice esto con una mirada muy seria y Jiho parpadea, demasiado sorprendido como para dar una respuesta. ¿Así que sí estuvo interesado en él de esa forma, no? Casi creyó que se había imaginado todo, la forma en la que el otro nunca habló al respecto o no hizo nada en el tiempo en que se conocieron el uno al otro. Aunque antes de poder decir algo, Jaehyo agrega “Pero estoy contento de no haberlo hecho, ya sabes. Pedirte pasar una noche solos”.

Espera, ¿qué? Ahora Jiho está confundido. Probablemente se nota en su rostro porque el muchacho sonríe ligeramente antes de decir, “Te ves tan confundido. Lo que quiero decir es, estoy feliz de que no pasamos una noche y ya. Me alegro de haberte conocido primero, detrás de esa impresión inicial que tuve de ti, conocer a este muchacho que le apasiona la arquitectura, que se ve rudo pero es sorprendentemente sensible por dentro. Me alegro de no haber renunciado a todo eso sólo por un pequeño momento de diversión”.

Jiho aún no entiende lo que está diciendo. “¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás… interesado… en mí? ¿Eso es lo que dices?”.

La sonrisa de Jaehyo se tuerce un poco cuando responde, “Te tomó lo suficiente para darte cuenta, a pesar de que te lo dije aquella vez en la cafetería. Sí, Woo Jiho, estoy interesando en ti, todo de ti, no sólo tu apariencia física, la cual, no me malinterpretes, el look de chico malo me encanta y todo, pero también estoy muy interesado en ti como persona. ¿Quedó lo suficientemente claro?”.

Si Jiho balbucea es sólo porque aún está sufriendo los efectos posteriores de haber tomado demasiado, no porque esté nervioso. Por supuesto que no. Se queda en la cama, agradecido de ya estar sentado porque no habría sido capaz de confiar en sus piernas si estuviese de pie. Después de un rato, recuerda que técnicamente Jaehyo le hizo una pregunta, así que dice, “Sí, sí, te escuché. Claramente. Me alegra. Me alegra…” No sabe por qué está alegre, así que deja que la oración quede inconclusa. Es demasiado vaga, comparado a lo que Jaehyo le dijo, así que toma aire y comienza de nuevo. “Me alegra. Pensé que era el único interesado en ti. No estaba seguro si estabas bromeando en la cafetería, porque nunca lo volviste a mencionar, y siempre actuabas como un hyung ordinario”.

Hay algo en la mirada de Jaehyo que no comprende del todo, pero se desvanece, y el mayor asiente, diciendo “Hmm, supongo que estaba demasiado concentrado en conocerte como un amigo primero, por eso debí verme así según tú. Que sólo actuaba como un hyung. Bueno. Eso definitivamente no es lo único que siento por ti. No sólo quiero ser tu hyung. Quiero besarte y… hacer cosas”. Jaehyo hace un gesto torpe con la mano cuando dice “cosas” y Jiho se ríe sin darse cuenta.

“Podemos hacer eso”, dice Jiho, sintiendo sus mejillas de pronto calientes. “Besarnos, quiero decir, lo otro aún no”.

Jaehyo sonríe, y camina de vuelta a la cama, aunque no se sienta en ella. “¿Estás seguro?”

“Sí”.

Cuando la mano de Jaehyo alcanza su mejilla, Jiho deja que sus ojos se cierren, esperando a que los labios del muchacho toquen los suyos. Es suave, y es gentil, y Jiho se siente atesorado. Es un sentimiento extraño. Cuando se separan tras el beso inocente, Jaehyo le da una mirada de adoración. De pronto, entiende de algún modo lo que el muchacho había querido decir sobre imaginar lo que habría sucedido si hubieran tenido esa noche solos la primera vez que se conocieron. La mañana después a ese hecho imaginario habría sido tan similar a esta, los dos despertando en su apartamento, uno o los dos con resaca. Pero también habría sido muy diferentes, porque si éstos fueran el Jiho y Jaehyo que tuvieron sexo casual una noche, no hubieran llegado a conocerse tras sus apariencias, sus fachadas, y no estarían compartiendo besos dulces y suaves como ahora. Acariciando el rostro de Jaehyo, Jiho piensa en lo que el otro dijo antes, sobre conocerse dejando atrás sus apariencias, y es feliz, muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de conocer el muchacho guapo del bar como Jaehyo, el estudiante de cuarto año de arquitectura que es listo, un poco idiota, pero también sincero e intrépido, en vez de sólo otra cara bonita. Es feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que traduzco un fic, así que cualquier crítica es aceptada :)


End file.
